lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Florentine flogging
Florentine flogging is a two-handed style of flagellation used in BDSM which involves the rhythmic use of a pair of matching floggers, one in each hand of the person administering the flogging. The term Florentine originally designates the art of wielding two weapons at once, one in each hand. For instance, it can refer to fighting with one sword in each hand, or a sword and a dagger. It is a style developed by the Italians in the city of Florence, hence the name. The florentine flogging strikes can follow two different patterns: * "Four-Count" is the basic florentine pattern where the arm that stays above the other one remains the same. * "Six-Count" is a more elaborate pattern that alternates the arm that is above the other. It is also called full florentine. The 'count' denotes points in the pattern where a strike lands on the target. For the four-count, there will be four hits before the pattern starts again. Four-count florentine flogging This is a step by step description of the four-count florentine flogging pattern. Both hands will travel roughly through a horizontal figure 8, or 'infinity sign', following each other. Starting position This position is only useful to place the arms in the proper place to get started. The hands will no longer be in that position during the pattern. Both hands start on the same side of the body (for instance on the left side in that description), positioned as if holding a small box between them, at waist height. From this position the right hand will lift up to just above the left shoulder height Count 1 The right hand extends outward and swings diagonally, down and across the body towards the opposite (right) hip. It strikes the target with a backhand motion when it is about midway through the swing. The left hand raises towards the left shoulder height. The right hand continues to travel past the right hip. The left hand in position to begin a forehand swing. Count 2 The left hand extends and swings down towards opposite (right) hip in a forehand motion It hits the target about half way through the swing, as it follows the path of the right hand. The right hand raises towards the right shoulder height. This will help clear the way for the left hand as it swings through. The left hand reaches the position near the right hip. Count 3 The right hand extends as it swings down towards the opposite (left) hip, striking the target in a forehand motion. The left hand continues in its figure 8 path and the two arms are now crossed. This step when the arms cross can be tricky as they restrict each other's motion. Twisting the body a bit to the right as the left hand moves helps keeping the arms free of each other. Lifting the right shoulder as it swings in this step is also helpful. Dropping the left shoulder a bit as the left hand raises to shoulder height will help to move through this position. The right hand is moving up towards shoulder height, with a bent lifted elbow to make room for the left arm to swing. Count 4 The left hand extends outward and down, diagonally towards the left hip, following the right hand path, striking the target in a backhand motion. The right hand is moving up to position to start its next swing, and clear the area for the left hand to swing through. If the torso was twisted earlier to ease the crossing of the arms, the body now twists back comfortably to a neutral position. The pattern begins again. The next position is count 1 for the right hand to start its next swing. Category:BDSM